The Riders Journeys'
by Wolfpack5091
Summary: Hiccup has been gone for several months and in this time he has found a new friend he now calls brother. The teens lives start to return to normal, only to have them come crashing back down when Berk is attacked. HiccupxAstrid, RuffnutxFishlegs, OCxOC


The Riders Journeys'

CH 1: Return to Berk

**This is my first fanfic guys so I hope that you guys like it and don't go too hard on me if it's bad. I like to get constructive criticism and will take any ideas you guys have into consideration. Thanks in advance!**

She was starting to lose her mind. '_Where are they?'_ That was the only thing Astrid could think about right now. She had been pacing around the docks for about an hour now and there was still no sign of the ship. Astrid was beyond worried at this point all because of that stupid message that they got a week ago.

Stoic had decided that it was time Hiccup got a chance to talk to some people other than Vikings and traders that visited Berk. They had left about six months ago and they were supposed to have been back in five but some 'complications' had slowed them down according to the message that they had received. The message had also said that today was their expected arrival date and it was now annoying her because they still weren't back.

Astrid was already mad that Hiccup had to go on such a long trip without worrying what kind of things could have set them back a month. He was definitely getting a good punch in the arm when he got back for making her worry, and then was going to be 'forced' to spend a long time kissing her. The wait wasn't as bad as it could have been though. Snotlout had to go along as well with his father so he could get the same kind of experience. This meant she didn't have to deal with his constant attempts at getting her to break up with Hiccup to go out with him. Then again, it might have helped to have him there so she could use him as a human punching bag to let some steam off.

"Well impatient now aren't we?" said a voice form behind her. Astrid spun around to see Ruffnut Thorson looking at her with a smug grin on her face. With her was their less crazy and battle worn friend Angel who had arrived several months ago with her family as refuges form a village that was sacked. The two had no idea why they like the girl so much seeing as she wasn't into crazy shinagnigas or training for hours on end. Maybe it was because they just wanted to talk to someone that wasn't like them? "Stop worrying. They'll be here soon." Ruff said, her grin turned into a more caring smile.

"I can't, they have been gone a long time and these so called 'complications' are making me think that something terrible has happened to them." That was a just thing to worry about, right? No matter how much Astrid tried to believe this, Ruff had a point. Hiccup had survived much worse that a trip at sea and could take care of himself. Still, she was worried and that wasn't going to change until Hiccup got off that boat.

"If you want I'll stay here and watch for the boats while you go do something else and I promise to come get you when I see the boat." Angel offered hoping Astrid would take it so that she could stop worrying about her boyfriend who she had yet to meet in person. This sadly meant that she had to deal with Astrid giving her every little detail on the boy whenever he came up in a conversation. Part of her just wanted to meet him to shut Astrid up. It got tiring around the second or third time she had to hear about how his hair blows in the wind when on his dragon.

"Nope, I'm staying right here until Hiccup arrives." Astrid said and turned her back on the girls signaling that she was done with the conversation. The two remaining girls looked at their distressed friend until they looked at each other as if to say '_Should we drag her away till the boat is sighted?' _only to be answered by Astrid's voice "And don't even think about trying to get me off this dock." Well, that was the end of the. They both knew that when Astrid was determined to do something, she did it. Which meant that nothing short of a boat on the horizon would get her off of the dock. Like the one on the horizon now…oh wait.

"THERE THEY ARE!" yelled Astrid who then began jumping with joy in a very un-Viking like manner. She looked like a three year old who just got a new toy sword, but who on Earth would try and stop her.

"Finally, now you can start to act like an actual Viking again." Ruff said her devious grin sliding back into place. This was one of the only times she could tease Astrid and not have to worry about her fighting back because **ALL **of Astrid's attention was now spent on watching the small blob in the water grow larger as it approached.

"I'm going to go get Fish and Tuff, you want to come with Ruff?" Angel asked knowing her friend would want to go only to get away from the docks and crazy Astrid. It might also have something to do with beating up Tuff, but did it matter?

"Sure." She said before starting the trek up the docks. Angel took one last look at Astrid before following the female twin up the long ramps of the docks. Astrid hadn't heard a word since the boat was seen. She was so happy just to see it that it made her want to swim out and get on board just to see her boyfriend.

00000

It felt like ages from the time she had seen the ship till it finally docked and began to unload its passengers and cargo. Being the impatient Viking girl that she was Astrid didn't wait for Hiccup to get off the boat, she just go in it. Sadly when she did she was met with a sight she had not missed in the least. Snotlout was standing there looking just like when he left: stupid, brawny, and ugly. He instantly dropped what he was doing to run over to her with his arms outstretched and his lips puckered.

"Hey babe, I mi—" He never got to finish because Astrid did exactly what she had been wanting to do him the last several month, punch him right in the face. Her fist connected with his right cheek and it sent him flying onto the deck of the ship. Without a second look she began searching for Hiccup but could only come up with his dad.

"Hey Stoic," she called "have you seen Hiccup?"

"I think he is below the deck with Leo!" He called back. '_Who is Leo? Should I know him?'_ She asked herself as she ran to the trap that leads to the inside of the ship. It was cool and dark inside the hold, not the best place to have a happy reunion with a boyfriend but who cares, as long as they are alone.

"Hiccup? You down here?" she called into the shadows from which a voice that was like Hiccups but not quite his responded.

"Astrid is that you?" before she could answer a figure appeared out of the darkness that was definitely not the Hiccup that left her six months ago. This man was a head taller than her and had slim but muscular arms. But wait… his left foot wasn't there and instead it was a strange looking peg leg the likes of which she had never seen. Did that mean this incredibly good looking man was her little goof ball? As if to answer her thoughts he took another step forward into the light illuminating his face and hair. Astrid could do nothing more than gasp at the sight, it was Hiccup! The small, fragile dweeb that had gone away had turned into an incredibly handsome man. His face was still a little too long but his adult jaw seems to have made it look more normal. His hair had grown and not just on his head, she could see faint stubble on his chin that seemed to be left over from a recent shave. Then she made the mistake of looking into his emerald green eyes and every thought she had was gone as she simply stared into the two green orbs stuck in his head. "Are you ok?" He asked his expression turning into one of fright and concern.

"Yeah! Totally! I'm all good. H-How are you?" Wow, this is weird. Why is it so hard to talk to him? It's still just Hiccup, (put into the body of a gorgeous young man) but Hiccup all the same.

"I'm great! Leo and I have been working on a couple of new inventions and a ton of other stuff. Oh wait; you still haven't met Leo yet. Come on he should be getting some stuff packed up." He said a huge smile growing on his face as he turned to head off into the shadows.

"Wait, who is Leo?" Astrid asked wanting to know why he was such a big deal and was worth losing this perfectly good alone time just to see him.

"Oh…um, he's…my new brother." Hiccup said with a sheepish look now taking the place of his smile which made Astrid miss that wonderful expression she hadn't seen is so long. Although getting the smile back could be done later; right now she had to focus on the fact that Hiccup just said he had a new brother.

"WHAT?!"

**Hope you all enjoy chapter number 1 and I hope to start working on chapter 2 soon so look out for that. Review to leave ideas or questions which I will answer if I can. See you guys soon! BYE!**


End file.
